


Movie Nights and Blasphemy

by realisticallycynical



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disney Movies, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, beka is a heathen who has only seen lilo and stitch ONCE, implied anyway, literally just fluff, somewhat ooc yuri but i didnt want to make this angsty so he's not being a brat he's just being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticallycynical/pseuds/realisticallycynical
Summary: “I’m breaking up with you.”“I can’t help that I don’t watch many Disney movies, Yura,” Otabek says, not even missing a beat.





	Movie Nights and Blasphemy

It’s the first time Beka’s been over in months, and Yuri is ecstatic. Not, of course, that he’d ever tell anyone that. And he’d never admit to anyone that he misses his boyfriend, despite it being a totally understandable and acceptable thing for him to do.

He’d never hear the end of it.

But when he hears the knock on the door that evening and opens it to see Otabek dressed to the nines (it’s actually only a sweater and some jeans, his headphones dangling around his neck, tangled in a knot, but Yuri can’t help but think it’s unfair that someone can look red carpet ready in such normal clothes), the popcorn is sitting in a massive bowl on the counter and the movie is already queued up.

“You’re late,” he says, looking at the clock.

Beka rolls his eyes and leans down to peck his cheek. “I’m three and a half minutes late.”

_And pretending to be a saint, apparently_ , Yuri thinks, turning his face to kiss him properly. He’s not at all prepared for the quiet laugh he gets a second later.

“Isn’t this that Disney movie about the alien dog thing and the little girl?”

Yuri blinks in shock, mouthing the words to himself silently. He tilts his head. Considers for a second. Makes his decision. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“I can’t help that I don’t watch many Disney movies, Yura,” Otabek says, not even missing a beat. “My sister likes them, but she doesn’t watch them with me. I haven’t seen this since it was in theaters.”

“Blasphemy,” Yuri declares, dragging him to the couch and placing the bowl of popcorn and a very sleepy Potya in his lap. Once he’s suitably trapped and unable to move an inch (because waking Potya is grounds for getting a full set of claws embedded in one’s thigh), Yuri side-eyes him.

“How have you never seen this movie more than once?” He can’t seem to wrap his head around the idea of someone watching Lilo and Stitch once and then _forgetting_ about it.

Otabek shrugs, seeming amused that Yuri is so bothered by his totally unreasonable ignorance to one of the best movies ever created. “I liked the music, if that helps.”

_“I liked the music,”_ Yuri mimics in disgust, picking up the remote. “ _Everyone_ likes the music, I can’t redeem you for that. Just shut up and watch. I’m not kissing you again until you admit that you made a mistake.”

“You’re serious about this,” Otabek raises an eyebrow, but accepts his fate as Yuri presses Play wordlessly.

_I’m always serious about Disney,_ Yuri thinks, smiling a bit as the opening music starts to play. By the time the movie ends, Potya has long since woken up and moved from her spot on Beka’s lap, but he still hasn’t moved. Yuri is pretty sure he saw his boyfriend’s eyes shine just a bit during the hammock scene, but that may have just been his own sobbing _(She just tried so hard, why is their government such a fucking dick, Beka? Nani is doing her best)_ blurring his vision. But he’s pretty sure even Otabek isn’t made of stone.

“So?” Yuri asks expectantly, leaning over and poking him in the arm annoyingly. “Do you regret letting yourself live your entire life in ignorance up to this point?”

Beka looks at him and grins a bit. “Yeah.”

Yuri can’t help pulling him into a kiss, because this is his favorite movie, _no Katsudon you don’t understand how good it is it’s not even about aliens shut the fuck up_ and he’s successfully converted someone else to his views.

He still pouts when Beka pulls away, laughing. “You taste like tears and you’re not even sad.”

“I blame Disney.” After all, who doesn’t cry when Nani sings about how she has to let Lilo go? Or when Lilo kicks Stitch out? Or when… well, that’s not the point. The point is that Beka should not be so adorable when he’s laughing at Yuri’s expense.

And maybe now he has another reason to love this movie.

 

 


End file.
